Orderly storage and ease of access to small implements and materials used in occupational or recreational activities can be a significant factor both in the enjoyment and efficiency of that activity. Many of the cases or kits which have in the past been provided are essentially nothing more than boxes which are compartmentalized to one extent or another to facilitate the storage of small implements but without much attention being given to the accessibility or visibility of the stored items. This can result in a considerable amount of lost time and effort as well as frustration when it is desired to retrieve these items particularly when this is done at a time when one is otherwise occupied such as in the pursuit of the recreational or occupational activity in which these items are to be used. For example, the fisherman who is actively engaged in that sport either ashore or in a boat may find it inconvenient to be distracted from his fishing by having to sort through multiple layers of his tackle box of conventional design to try to locate items of immediate needs. Similarly, the seamstress may find it distracting and frustrating when that person must stop sewing to look through a typical "stacked" sewing box to find a particular spool of thread or instrument that may in fact be stored at the very bottom of the box. Similar problems of accessibility and visibility are encountered by individuals in many other fields in which a large number of relatively small items may be required from time to time.
In my previous patent, Ser. No. 3,446,337 I described an artist's supply case having the principal advantages of providing a display of the various artist's implements as well as ease of accessibility to these instruments. The artist's case therein described is further provided with an artist's palette, brush holders and provision for neatly storing the various paints and solvents which are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a case adapted for the storage of small articles which comprises multiple upright sections or containers which are hinged together so that the case can be opened to present an orderly and visible display of the articles contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage case which is uniquely compartmentalized to facilitate the storage of numerous articles of differing size and shape while still facilitating access to these articles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmentalized storage cabinet which is uniquely adapted to be disposed in an open, stable, upright position to provide ease of access and visibility to the articles stored therein.